


Don't you worry

by magnusisfabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sick Alec, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/pseuds/magnusisfabulous
Summary: Magnus raised his right hand to carefully stroke a strand of Alec's dark hair out of his forehead. “You're hot,” he said after touching Alexander's skin tenderly and then winked at the younger male. “Hotter than usual, if I may say so.” Those words made Alec blush more if that was even possible.





	

„Magnus? What are you doing here?“  
Magnus blinked in confusion, walking over to Isabelle. He had just entered the New York Institute to pick up Alexander for a date. „I have a rendezvous with your brother,“ he told Izzy. 

„Oh, that was tonight? I'm afraid he won't be able to go out with you,“ the young woman informed Magnus. He had no idea what was going on. „And why do you think so?“ Magnus asked. Isabelle sighed. „Alec is sick. He caught the flu or something like that. His fever has been really high for the last few hours.“ The thought of Alexander being sick made Magnus sigh, too. 

„Well, it can't be helped. But why didn't he call me?“ Magnus and Alec had just texted the night before and Magnus didn't understand why Alec hadn't told him that he was sick. „I think he hoped to feel better today so you two could go for your date. I'm sorry to tell you otherwise.”

Magnus nodded, but he decided not to leave immediately. “Can I see him?” he asked. Izzy smiled softly. “I can go and ask him. Just wait a minute, okay?” With this, the brunette left and Magnus could hear the sound of her heels on the floor. It only took her a few moments to come back to him. “At first, he wanted me to tell you to go home, but then he changed his mind. I'll show you the way to his room.” 

After walking along the dark corridors of the New York Institute, Isabelle knocked at one of the doors. A quiet voice was to be heard from the other side of the door and Izzy opened it. “Here we are,” she told Magnus. He smiled at her and entered the room. Alec was lying on his bed, covered with two blankets. His cheeks were reddened and his hair was disheveled. He looked absolutely adorable, but of course, Magnus was even more worried now. It really looked like the younger wasn't well.

“Alexander, how are you feeling?” Magnus asked, walking over to the bed of his boyfriend while Isabelle left the room and closed the door without Magnus noticing it really. “Not too good, unfortunately,” Alec's voice sounded strained and scratchy and he coughed after answering. “I'm really sorry, but we can't go out today.”

“May I sit next to you?” The warlock asked and Alec nodded. Carefully, Magnus sat down at the edge of Alexander's bed. He smiled at the young Shadowhunter. “Don't you worry, my dear Alexander,” he insisted. “We can go out when you've recovered. Now, you need to rest.” 

With a beautiful, yet tired smile, Alec looked up to Magnus. “Thank you. I'm really sorry for not calling you. I've been sleeping for almost the whole day.” Still smiling, Magnus shook his head. “As I said, don't you worry. Everything's fine.” 

Magnus raised his right hand to carefully stroke a strand of Alec's dark hair out of his forehead. “You're hot,” he said after touching Alexander's skin tenderly and then winked at the younger male. “Hotter than usual, if I may say so.” Those words made Alec blush more if that was even possible. He coughed without reacting to Magnus's words verbally. 

“If I can do anything to help you get better, just tell me, okay?” Magnus's voice was full of affection and he badly wanted to do something for the beautiful young man he loved so dearly. Alec looked at him, his beautiful eyes a cloudy from the fever. 

“Could you just stay here a little bit longer?” Alec sounded so shy asking this, it made Magnus's heart skip a beat. Instantly, he nodded. “Of course, I'd love to stay at your side, my dear.” Magnus started to caress Alec's forehead with the tips of his fingers. Alexander sighed, obviously enjoying having his boyfriend at his side and being touched by him so softly. It did not take long before he fell asleep again.


End file.
